


death can’t decay an angels heart

by Shamanofdaramenonios



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, my reformation academia
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/M, Protective Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Tomura x pro hero, Transgender dabi, angel - Freeform, or does tomura murder the pro?, tomura gets ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanofdaramenonios/pseuds/Shamanofdaramenonios





	1. Chapter 1

“Shit this is just great! Kurogiri! I’m gonna have to date the person I really hate most!”  
Tomura couldn’t keep from scratching and tearing his neck to skinned pieces as the discussion went on.  
“ calm you’re self shigaraki this is you’re ticket out of jail... just take the situation with a grain of salt in terms of not taking it too seriously ... what I’d do in that situation is simply enjoy the time and get to know her as a friend...rememeber she said if you behaved yourself and did not try to escape she would allow you to remain free from jail?”  
Blue hair fell silently over tomuras red eyes , making him appear scarier than usual to kurorgiri.

Oh god that skull like smile with those wierd ass dead looking red puppies eyes oh shit I’m probably gonna get the shit now!  
But tomura only pushes the uneaten food on the cold metal tray towards kurogiri  
“ please take this food kurogiri this shit tastes like a mixture of toenail clippings and bulls balls..”  
Wow that went quite unexpectedly .. man master tomura must be very upset about having to go on a date indeed enough to make him lose his appetite entirely ... not good ... not good at all! What to do what to do?

“ well tomura who exactly is this lass that you have to go on a date with tonight ?”  
Tomura looks up at kurogiri with the most Blanken laugh one could muster .  
“ dude it’s the new symbol of peace didn’t you hear word round the prison ?!!! ...”  
An familiar smug face pops up behind kurogiris shoulder,black hair longer than ever and looking more like a drag queen than an vilian.  
“ god tomura I’m getting pretty damn close to having to be transgendered to the women’s prison dude can you like do something about getting me outta here before penny wise the damn clown over there decides I’m looking like a snack?!!!”  
The long index finger of Dabis points towards an wierd clown face tattooed dude at an nearby metal lunch table.  
“ yeah after my date and when I’m damn sure I’ll be Scott free no strings attached ...”  
“ thanks reaper boy I’ll make sure to give a nice big kissy when I get out of here...!”  
Damn dabi always ducking with my head even when she needs help!  
“ naw you can go kiss my ass though once you’re out of jail !dabi”


	2. When you expect he’ll to pay but instead...

“Well hi sweetie I’m so sorry I’m late! Maybe I could make it up to you by making this be at a place you like to go?”  
The woman whom was talking to him was drop dead gorgeous !  
She was tall had a perfect shiny smile that makes you’re heart freeze and. The body of an angel , her curves looked like curves an person could pour snow on and ski down had this hero gotten an gigantism ability.

“ well so I mean since I’m in prison it’s not like being late late would affect anything accept maybe cause me to end up having to do another round of heavy pick axe labor.!”

Though tomura was being an ass she still smiled at him with that graceful reptilian smile of hers, the kind of smile that would even soften up the hardest warriors.  
“You know tenko you’re not fooling me with tough hard ass bullshit ...don’t play this like you’ve been in prison you’re entire life ... just come with me on a date he’ll you might. Even have some fun while you’re with me “  
She winks at him with probably the horniest smile he’s ever seen.  
Christ is she trying to say I get to fuck her later?!how the hell does she know such ?

“ oh man I’m yeah totally sounds fun anyways can we have the date at arcade al dente ?”  
“ giggle of course sweetie I’ll even pay for us to take on the boss arcade event !”  
Woah man this girl or pro whatever the fuck she is clearly either wants to bed me so she’s buttering me up making sure I’ll spawn hormones like crazy or she’s just wanting to treat me like an equal and allow villains to heal and get better whatever this is I’m in on leveling the fuck up out here!  
COME ON DATE NIGTH!!!!

“ hey tenko you ready or what ?”

“Yeah sure let’s go um what’s you’re name ?”


End file.
